Faith Reborn
by 3DY3Namite
Summary: Kakashi had failed to protect his loved ones. He had been convinced that bonds were his inevitable path to certain doom, but by a twisted path of faith, those bonds were already forged. And now, after more than 10 years, will the reward be death or light?
1. Prologue

__All I can say is WOW I had a huge case of the Mary Sue bug coming on. But now, I've totally (and I really mean totally) refreshed my character and I've even done extensive research for her, so it's tons better :D Enjoy and **please** review* and give constructive criticism!

*I consider a review giving at least one point that was great and one point that wasn't so great and how I can improve. No one's perfect and I'm here for you, so I'd like to hear what you guys are thinking and ALL of it! (Compliments in there somewhere are nice as well ^^)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (which is copyrighted to Kishimoto Masashi), I only own my own Original Character (OC) and any other ones created by myself.

* * *

_I huffed an irritated sigh out as I crossed my arms across my chest, clearly annoyed. The girl's wailing and crocodile tears were only adding to the flames. Fighting fire with fire isn't always the best solution ever, but fighting fire with fuel was an even worse decision._

_The mother hurried to her child, who was sniffling at this point, and glad to know that protection wasn't far away._

_She knelt down beside her and examined the scrape with a vulture's eye out for carrion. Then, after a thorough investigation, she directed those beady eyes at me. I defiantly glared back my hardest, my lower lip even rising up to form a pout._

_I heard my mom's shuffling footsteps behind me and a shocked sound leaving her mouth. The boring mother talk I tuned out, as I usually did, but I could tell that there was an apology somewhere in there. Give or take a few sentences, I'd usually be in trouble after that._

"_Inazuma, this is the third time this has happened, what did you do?" my mother asked with a voice of dismay, disappointment, and undoubting anger._

"_Nothing!" I uncrossed my arms and said that with every ounce of truth in me._

_My innocent look was smothered out by her overwhelming glower. I cringed slightly under the look. Sometimes moms are so scary…_

"_We will talk later, young lady," she decreed, then turned back to the girl's mother and apologized._

_I sat on the ground with my knees to my chest and a stick in my hand, drawing random lines just to do something. It's no fun playing by myself…_

_It wasn't my fault all the girls didn't want to play. It wasn't my fault all the girls wanted to pick flowers and play with dolls instead. The only thing dolls and stuffed animals are useful for is keeping the raging dark monster from under my bed away because they were my friends. And what's the point of getting them dirty too…_

_A sigh of boredom was heaved out of my mouth as I remembered the last reprimand. Something about "being too rough." Whatever that meant._

"But all I did was wrestle a bit. It didn't even hurt!" I argued, defending my case.

"To you it may not have, but to her it did!" mom retaliated, shooting me down.

"Well what's the fun in just sitting there doing nothing…?" I grumbled under my breath.

I heard my mom's irritated sigh again and suddenly the ground seemed to be of very importance to me. I believe there was a crack in the—

"She also mentioned you ruining her new toy."

"That wasn't me!" I cried out in disbelief. "She couldn't have left it inside like anyone else could have? I wouldn't want it dirty…"

"Well I don't think she was going to expect mud to rain from the sky." Ouch, I heard sass in that one.

I grumbled some more in a dull response and headed out to the small courtyard in the front.

_I thumped back onto the dry dust as I watched some birds fly by, a new season of spring starting with a bright, pale blue sky entering the year, as always. Everything the same…_

_Why can't something be different? Do I have to do this all my life?_

_Sometimes God worked in fantastic ways._

_I heard footsteps coming towards our house. Footsteps are a very normal thing, so I usually ignore them, but with having nothing else to do, I decided to take a glance down from the endless sky and to the source of said footsteps. I do recall doing a double take. And thanking God later._

_I heaved myself up onto my feet (which I wasn't aware of, but I somehow got there), and watched the taller men stride by my house with an air of accomplishment with a sprinkle of pride. The sun accented the headband on the men's foreheads, sending a glare right in my eyes. Konoha hitai-ate. Our ninja._

_The man in the middle silver hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and I could tell from the grime that he had been off on a long (but exciting!) mission outside the village. My heart just started to beat faster from that thought alone._

_I saw few of our ninja walking by, considering we live in a small area off the central populated region of Konoha. And every time, I'd always stare up in admiration, but this time it was different. He had a sense of pure loyalty and courage that everything from his facial expression down to his gait was gloried with it. How could anyone NOT see it?_

_Flanked by the other two, he gave me a nod of acknowledgement. I gave a hesitant smile back._

_Right then and there, as I watched him walking towards the center of Konoha, I made possibly the hugest decision of my life._

_I was going to be a ninja._

* * *

Remember to review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Running Home

**Merry Christmas to all! :D I had this done a while ago, and I thought I had updated, but apparently I didn't...fail on my part. ^^; But here it is now!**

**(Btdubs: I have no idea how long these will be, they can be from 450 words to 2,000, I don't know. Everything's dynamic for now!)**

**Disclaimers: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, my OC belongs to me (and all my hard work).**

* * *

My breath was heaved out faster and faster as I climbed over the rubble. Head pounding, heart sending waves of intense pain, and vision fading, but I didn't care. I could handle this some other time. It's gonna stay with me. But this, what's happening right now, it's not going to be here all the time. I was lucky enough to catch the entry into the opportunity.

I'll be coming back home.

Then everything can be the way it was and I won't have to live in utmost secrecy, and I'll be with the people from my childhood and things are going to be great.

At least, that's what I thought two hours ago.

Two hours later, I find rubble surrounding Konoha's outskirts and immediately, alert and panic levels elevate to the heavens. Emotional craze adds to my already throbbing heart.

This can't be happening. I keep chanting this irrationally over and over in my head as I dig and jump my way around the rubble. I take frequent breaks so I don't collapse due to the work. Sometimes with this I wonder how I got into the ANBU. However the injury took place during duty, so I rationalized that I was fitter than I was now for the job back then.

I hardly remember those days anymore.

After taking another break, I hear distant sounds of wood being moved, feet pitter-pattering over the distressed ground like a soft rain, and voices being shouted to one another.

I smell burns, destroyed wood, and upturned ground. But underneath all that I smell the heart of the rustic scents of the forests.

Ignoring the pains as best as I could, I rise from the ground and keep on trekking, the only thing driving me now is the comfort of home and friends again.

A refreshing, but strong breeze suddenly dances from behind me, wrapping my tattered cape around me, urging me to keep going.

I smile widely as I answer the wind by hastening my steps.

"_Sensei?" I ask as we keep on walking._

_Sun was streaming beautifully onto the grass and painting it like liquid gold. Faint chirps of birds arise from around us and the beauty of silence exemplified here. The dusty dirt road we follow is now familiar to me and now another place I could call home. I feel absolutely giddy from that fact._

"_Yes?" he responds, smiling as I added a hop to my step, expressing my giddiness so._

"_Where do people who died go?"_

_My senpai, always a few paces ahead of us, stopped and turned to look at sensei, also curious and waiting for an answer._

_After intense moments of waiting and wondering, he finally answers._

"_They go where they can watch over us, whether they are of the good or not."_

"_But, how do you know?" I pressed._

"_You can tell by the sky." As he said this, he looked up. "When someone good watches over us, it's light and blue and we can see. But if someone isn't, then the sky turns dark and we can't see."_

"_Then why can't they just stay here all the time? Wouldn't that be easier for us?" I ask, disconcerted._

"_Well we can't just keep them to ourselves, then we'd be robbing others of the light," he replied gently._

_I relaxed as a muttered reply leaves my lips._

"_Duh," senpai mumbles under his breath._

"_I heard that!" I respond quickly, raising a challenging and irate fist at him._

"_Settle down, you two," sensei says with a breath of laughter in his voice. "You can also tell by the wind and how it acts. A breeze might be someone you love encouraging you; or a stormy gale can be someone of destruction. It's all a cycle."_

_Intrigued, I stay quiet and look at the sky, seeing that it's blue, light, and happy. Realizing this, I grin back at the sky, also happy._

"Sensei," I mutter to myself under my breath, "I'm coming home."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to review, and I don't mean just saying "that was amazing!" or "please update!" (actually, both would be great, but not what I meant!). I consider a review a good point, a bad point with brush up suggestions (and don't say I don't have any-everyone always has them, because no one's perfect), with the optional update reminder.**

**I know that might have sounded a bit teacher-like but it's growth for both of us and that's why we're here (or at least that's why I'm here).**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu,**

**-Namite  
**


End file.
